sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Percival
Sir Percival (サー・パーシヴァル, Sā Pāshivaru), is the Arthurian Times' version of Blaze the Cat. Despite being female, Percival is entitled "Sir" along with the other Knights of the Round Table. She is the only female member of the Knights of the Round Table, and is known as Blazing Knight of the Grail. She wields the sacred sword Laevatein, which appears to be a rapier. Using her royal powers, Percival can surround herself in flames during combat. Percival is permanently set to Cavalier Style. Appearance :Voice actor: Bella Hudson (English), Nao Takamori (Japanese) Percival looks like Blaze, but she wears an armor colored in gray, blue, yellow, dark gray. Her arms and legs where the fuzzy lines the Blaze has have been more armored than fur, including her shoes has been armored that Blaze's Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knights of the Round Table **Sir Lancelot **Sir Gawain **Sir Galahad **Sir Lamorak *Caliburn the Sword Family *King Arthur (uncle) *King Pellinore (father) *Sir Lamorak (brother) *Blaze the Cat (original counterpart) Neutral *King Arthur *Merlina Rivals Enemies *Sonic the Hedgehog (formerly) Abilities and Powers She has two jumps, of which the first is used as a homing attack. Her aerial attack can be used to stay in the air for a longer time, as it sends her straight forward without losing height. The downside of this however is, that her aerial attack can't be used as effectively as Sonic's or Lancelot's. Her ground-based attacks make her speed from enemy to enemy. In her variation of the attack, she covers herself with fire and is freely controllable. This is very useful when fighting against multiple enemies at the same time. She is a Cavalier-style character. Weapons *Laevatein *Corrougue *Colada *Ktuga *Brinnig *Solais Rapier *Claiohm Solais *Fragarach *Curtana *Ignis Fleuret *Glorious *Joyeuse Synopsis Percival, along with her fellow knights, Lancelot and Gawain, was sent by King Arthur to eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog when he arrived into their world. Percival was the fourth knight Sonic fought. After their fight, she fell from a high cliff, and Sonic and Caliburn saved her in time. She was then impressed by Sonic's kindness and effort, and even blushed at his chivalry. Sonic's defeat of Percival is what finally earned him Caliburn's respect and the official title of "Knight of the Wind". After King Arthur turned out to be an illusion created by Merlin years ago and that it was all a plot orchestrated by Merlina, Percival went off to put her sword in the shrine. She thought Sonic was kidding at first when he explained his plan, but when she saw he meant what he said, she bid him good luck. After the four swords formed a barrier around the castle and Sonic defeated Merlina, Caliburn revealed that Sonic was the true King Arthur of this world, and Percival, along with Gawain and Lancelot, bowed before Sonic before the blue hedgehog went back to his own world. Category:Cat Category:Female Category:Knights Category:Alternate Doppelgängers Category:Knights Of The Round Table